Pinkie Promise
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: Brittany leaves Artie and goes back to Santana leaving Artie quite heartbroken. Enter Sam to cheer his friend up. Neither boy knew what said cheering up would end up entitling though. Sam/Artie


'**Pinkie Promise**'

**Pairing: **Sam/Artie

**Rating: **Hard R

**Genres: **Hurt/Comfort, Smut(Hand Jobs and Nipple!Play), Fluff and...Sam's Humor.

**Word Count: **2243

**Warnings: **Slash and Language also OOC Boys like Whoa.

**Summary: **Brittany leaves Artie and goes back to Santana leaving Artie quite heartbroken. Enter Sam to cheer his friend up. Neither boy knew what said cheering up would end up entitling though.

**A/N: **So, I asked my dealer..I mean my bestie, for a prompt to write and this is what she gave me. Enjoy.

Also, I started this before tonight's episode so...there ya go. Lol.

**1/1**

When Sam's phone rang at nearly midnight on a Friday night, he never thought anything out of the ordinary. He was, after all, semi-popular and people were always calling to chat him up.

It did, however, surprise him slightly to hear Artie's voice on the other end of the line.

"Can you, um, come over?" Artie asked, his voice sounding choked.

"Sure, dude but like, what's wrong?" Sam asked, slightly confused as to why Artie was calling him so late.

"Brittany dumped me, Sam, for Santana. Apparently she missed her lady kisses." Artie sighed, his voice dropping. "I kinda need a friend right now." He admitted.

"Yeah, man. I'm on my way." Sam said as he reached for his keys and wallet. "I'll be there in ten."

It took Sam less than that to reach Artie's house. Easily making his way inside, Sam made his way up the stairs towards Artie's bedroom. Why his friends' room was upstairs, Sam didn't quite understand but he went with it anyway.

Knocking on Artie's door, Sam slowly pushed open his friends bedroom door.

"Hey, dude." Sam said quietly, a small smile on his face. He and Artie had gotten a lot closer lately and while it should have come as a shock to the blonde teen, it didn't. Artie was his best friend, simple as that.

Artie sighed and shrugged, motioning for Sam to come in.

"Dude, you look like shit." Sam said before he could stop himself.

"Really, Sam, be more honest." Artie deadpanned.

"Sorry." Sam said sheepishly. "So, what happened exactly?"

"Brittany dumped me. End of story."

"For Santana?" Sam asked.

"Who else?" Artie sighed again, slumping back against the headboard of his bed.

"So she just, dumped you, and ran back to San-"

"I believe we've established that already, blondie." Artie snapped.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled again, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry, Sam. Just because my life suddenly sucks doesn't give me the right to take it out on you." Artie apologized, hating himself just a little bit for putting such a hurt look on Sam's face.

Sam shrugged his shoulder and dropped down onto the bed beside of his friend. It wasn't unusual for them to sit on Artie's bed together, at this point it wasn't even odd for them to share a bed at night. That's what friends did, right?

"So, uh, I'm sorry Britt left you, man. I know you loved her and all." Sam said when he spoke again.

"No, bro," Artie started. "I didn't love her. I liked her, cared about her a lot but it wasn't love."

"Oh." Sam replied, his voice showing his surprise. "I mean, I kinda thought you did since you slept with her and all but then who am I to base that on anything?" Chuckling, Sam reclined back onto the bed.

"I'll get over it, no worries." Artie said, offering his friend a small smile.

"Least you got one good thing outta your relationship with Brittany." Sam said, a crooked smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that, Trouty Mouth?" Artie grinned.

"Me, dude!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up onto his knees on the bed.

Artie laughed, for the first time all evening, at Sam's childish behavior.

"Yeah, I guess its a pretty fair tradeoff. Except now I'm back to Rosey Palm when I need a little release." Artie said, his cheeks coloring slightly.

Sam's laugh stopped cold, his eyes widening slightly at his friends words. Looking at the smaller boy, Sam couldn't help but see the appeal in him. Sure, Artie was kinda small and well, with the obvious being the lack of use of his legs, Sam could completely understand Brittany's attraction to him. Artie was...cute.

"Bro. Seriously." Artie said seconds later, pulling Sam from his thoughts. "The staring this is kinda freaking me out."

"What? Oh, sorry." Sam said, shaking his head. "Its just..."

"Just what?" Artie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're totally friends, right?" Sam asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh, yeah." Artie answered nervously.

"Just like Santana and Brittany are, right?"

"What?" Artie's eyes widened comically behind his glasses. "Dude. Not even."

"But we could be." Sam said like he wasn't at all suggesting what he really was suggesting.

Artie's mouth fell open. Of all the things he'd expected to happen when Sam came over, this was nowhere on the list.

"What are you even talking about?" Artie asked, mentally kicking himself for the squeak in his voice.

Sam flopped down at the foot of Artie's bed, his knees tucked under him. The smile on his face was beginning to hurt, if he was being honest with himself but he couldn't help it. Artie was his best friend and friends shared shit like this. Right? Right.

"Alright, homie. Do you even know what you're talking about?" Artie asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Duh, dude. Lady kisses!" Sam exclaimed before scrunching his face up in confusion. "No, wait. I mean, dude kisses. Or guy kisses, whichever sounds better."

If Artie hadn't been sitting down already, he was sure he'd have fallen over in a dead faint at Sam's words.

Not giving his friend a chance to complain or protest, Sam moved up his small frame and planted his ridiculously pouty lips against the smaller boys.

Artie gasped in surprise and groaned, fucking groaned like a whore in heat, when Sam's tongue licked at his bottom lip. Artie was sure his body had a mind of its own when he suddenly found his hands fisting Sam's long blonde hair. Pushing the larger boy, Artie broke the kiss.

"What the ever loving fuck?" Artie breathed out harshly, his lips already missing the warm pressure that Sam gave him.

"Dude." Sam said, his eyes wide. "I didn't know you could cuss."

Artie decided against rolling his eyes at the other boy because, really?

"Its my legs that don't work, Sam, not my ability to throw out a few immature and juvenile curse words."

"Awesome." Sam said before leaning back in and pressing his lips against Artie's once more.

For whatever reason, Artie let himself be kissed. Maybe he needed it, a little comfort from a friend. Maybe he needed to be around someone who understood him and what he was going through. Or hell, maybe Artie just really wanted to be kissed by Sam Evans. Either way, it was happening and Artie was not about to object.

Sam quickly found the hem of his friends shirt and slipped his hand under it. And wow, Artie had abs. Not abs like his of course, he still.

"S-sam." Artie stammered, pulling away from the assault on his mouth.

But Sam didn't listen. Instead he continued to move his hand further up Artie's chest, gently brushing the pads of his fingers over the trembling boys nipple.

Artie gasped and arched his back, pressing his chest harder against Sam's hand.

Sam froze, for a split second, before rubbing his thumb over the already hardened nub. When Artie gasped rather loudly, Sam grinned.

"Like that, do ya?"

"S-sensitive." Artie managed to say and left it at that.

"But it feels good, right?" Sam asked and nearly laughed out loud when Artie eagerly nodded his head.

"Sam, please." Artie begged, not sure himself what he was asking for but hoping that maybe Sam knew.

Sitting back slightly and moving to the side so that he wasn't sitting directly on top of Artie, Sam pulled his shirt over his head and motioning for Artie to do the same, Sam waited.

Quickly complying, Artie pulled his thin white tee-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Before he even had time to react, Sam's stupidly amazing mouth was attached to his right nipple.

"Sam!" Artie exclaimed, gasping loudly and arching his back, pressing up against Sam even more.

Sam grinned and continued to lap at Artie's pert little nipple. Who knew someone could be this turned on just from having their nipple licked.

"God, Sam." Artie moaned, burying his hands in Sam's hair and gripping tight.

Pulling back, Sam looked directly at Artie, his lips pulling up into one of his dorky smiles.

"So this is...okay?" Sam asked and breathed a sigh of relief when Artie said yes. "Can I...?" Indicating downward, Sam fought against the blush that was rising up his neck.

Artie groaned and sucked in a sharp breath before answering.

"I've never..." Artie said, looking away quickly. "I mean, I'm no virgin but...not with a guy obviously."

"I have." Sam said. "Once at my old school. He was hot and I was horny."

For whatever reason, Sam's words went straight to Artie's groin.

Pulling at the waistband of Artie's sweat pants, Sam tugged them far enough down so that he could literally get a handle on the situation before him.

Artie moaned, loud, when Sam's calloused hand wrapped around his dick. If felt...amazing.

"Jesus, Sam." Artie managed to finally say, once he regained the ability of speech.

"So, like," Sam started, his hand slowly moving up and down on his friend's cock. "Your legs don't work but your dick does? Fucking weird, man."

Artie groaned, biting down on his lip to keep from calling Sam an idiot. An adorable, thoughtful yet slightly stupid idiot.

Sam just grinned and worked his hand faster up and down Artie's cock. Leaning forward, he brought their mouths together again in a kiss, this one deeper and harder than the ones before.

Artie wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled his friend closer. He could feel his release coming, that ache in the pit of his stomach he always got right before he came, yeah, it was there.

Feeling Artie's upper body tense beneath him, Sam deepened their kiss even more. Knowing his own release wasn't far away, Sam wanted nothing more than to make sure Artie came first. His friend needed it, after all.

"God, Sam. I'm-" Artie started, his words cutting off and turning into a jumble of obscenities that almost made Sam blush.

Sam's moan was stifled by Artie's neck, where he'd buried his face as his own orgasm hit him. It was intense and, fuck, Sam hadn't even had to touch himself to get off.

Slumping back against the headboard of his bed, Artie tried to catch his breath. Of course that was the exact moment in time when Sam brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and proceeded to lick it clean. Artie quickly found himself short of breath again.

"Dude," Sam started, falling down beside of Artie on the bed. "That was awesome!"

Artie snorted, oh Sam.

"Yes, Sam. It was awesome." Groaning, Artie sighed. "But these now soiled pants are not."

In an instant, Sam was on his feet and across the room pulling open the third drawer on Artie's dresser. Grabbing the first pair of pants he found, Sam turned and held them up for the other boy to see.

"These okay?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah." Artie said, still unsure of why it mattered.

"Cool." Moving back across the room, Sam reached out for Artie's hand, that lopsided grin back on his face. "Let me help."

Artie smiled and took Sam's hand, pulling himself up into a sitting position. As odd and uncomfortable as it should have been, having his best friend remove his cum stained pants before helping him into a fresh pair of pajama bottoms, Artie found that it wasn't. Instead, it was just nice.

"Thanks." Artie said almost bashfully making Sam's smile turn into a full on grin. "Uh, and grab a pair for yourself too."

Sam hurried himself along and quickly changed into a clean pair of sweats before climbing into bed beside of Artie.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes bled into what felt like forever before either boy spoke again.

"Hey, Artie?" Sam finally said.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I think I liked boy kisses better than lady kisses. Is um, is that okay?" Sam looked up at his friend, his nervousness showing on his face.

Artie just smiled and bumped his shoulder against Sam's.

"Of course, blondie. That's totally fine."

"Pinkie promise?" Sam asked, holding up his pinkie and Artie smiled, big and bright as he linked his pinkie in with Sam's.

"Pinkie promise."

**End.**

**A/N**: Well damn. I actually really liked this one, especially the ending. Hope you did too! =)


End file.
